Relationships
by Megwill
Summary: There are all kinds of different relationships, but the most challenging & significant relationship of all is the 1 u have with yourself. And if u find someone to love the you, you love well, that's just fabulous.


"Relationships: There are those that open you up to something new, those that are old and familiar, those that bring up lots of questions, those that bring you somewhere unexpected, those that bring you far from where you started, & those that bring you back. _But_ the most challenging & significant relationship of all is the 1 u have with yourself. And if u find someone to love the you, you love well, that's just fabulous."

– Melissa Metcalfe

* * *

Friend- a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard. Best, it meant of the highest quality, excellence or standing. She thought a moment of all of her best friends. For, if one moved a lot like she did as a child one learned that while there are always those select few that one seems to miss certain moments with certain people more than others. Those were the best although, she found best friends just as excellence is hard to find.

Tracy was her best friend from childhood they had called each other T&T. She lived in the same foster home as Brennan had. They raised hell blasting the latest Foreigner hit in Tracy's boyfriend's piece of shit car, that they all held their breath at a light so the damn thing wouldn't stall. Though, they loved the freedom when they had it.

Angela was her best friend since she had evolved from her T&T years and grew up. While, Angela still had a bit of a wild side. Brennan had gotten hers out of the way early and was content keeping her T&T days to herself. What she had done and did was her business. Angela had helped her in her adult life as Tracy had in her younger years, they were a duo. She was someone to vent to if needed, even if she rarely did-Ange was there if ever she did need too. She loved her for that, friends in general were hard to find.

Then there was Booth, she sighed and laid back into the cool leather chair in her office. Booth. He was…speak of the devil. Her cerulean blues come to rest on the figure waltzing in her office doorway.

"Hey, Bones, did you get an I.D on the second body yet?"

She continues to stare at him not hearing what he had said. He, Booth was he was Booth. The only guy that she had such strong sexual tension with, but hadn't slept with and that meant something. He was her friend she had dedicated her book to him, but he wasn't just a friend he was in the category of highest quality. He was her best friend and-

"Earth to Bones?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get an I.D on the second guy?"

"It's a woman and yes Michelle Opal."

"That's my girl." His eyes shone as he look into hers, his eyes held so much emotion.

She continues to stare at him as he snap his fingers pointing at her turning and exiting her office. Later that night she sat down on her own leather couch in her apartment wine glass in hand sifting through old cd's. She held up a classical piece Booth had poked fun of her for having when he had gone through her cd's then a smile graced her lips as she picked up a piece from her younger years. She took the cd out and stuck it in soon Foreigner filled the apartment.

Sitting on the couch merlot in hand she smiled to herself she sipped her wine in thought as another power ballad came on the lyrics swirl around in her mind as she does to the liquid in her glass. "…I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older…"

She hadn't paid attention or cared to pay attention to what was going on between the lines in her younger years, but looking back. She understood you can't take an eraser to what was written in between those metaphorical lines-those pages had been filled. Although, maybe she could start reading in between the lines now, maybe if she allow herself to peek out from behind her walls and onto the pages that beg entry in her life. The lyrics continue to fill the apartment, filling certain loneliness, taking her down memory lane and just making her mind race all at once.

"…Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder…"

What did that mean? How could one see love shine? She had a theory for the metaphor, but that would mean, could it…did it mean that?

"…In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now I've traveled so far to change this lonely life…"

She thought of the lyrics a moment as she sips her wine, Tracy hated this song, but she had liked it. Hot Blooded was more of Traces' thing. Though, she too had come to like that song in a different time in her life. It had become a high quality memory and at the same times a disturbing one. Her eyes quickly glance at her refrigerator, where Booth almost was blown to bits. She absentmindedly exhales and takes another sip of wine.

"…I wanna know what love is I want you to show me, I wanna feel what love is I want you to show me…I know you can show me…"

She thought of when he had wished she find love, of when he explained the difference in sex and making love, and of how each time the emotion in his eyes the look was so warm it shone. Did that mean what she thought it did? That lyrics Foreigner wrote in eighty four were now helping her to read between the lines.

"…I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me I've got no where left to hide…"

She had always hid from her problems, for facing one's own reflection-inner turmoil was the scariest thing to do. She realized he had become part of her inner struggle at night, a reason she tossed and turned at night was because of him.

"It looks like love has finally found me…"

She swirled the Merlot around in thought. Friends. Best. Though, Angela called her sweetie, he called her baby. She took a sip of her wine and smile to herself. Smile for the T&T days, for best friends like Angela, for being able to finally face her reflection, and for finally seeing through the clouds into eyes that shine full of emotion and acknowledging that, that emotion was love.

* * *

Reviews if you care to, I hope you enjoyed. If anyone is reading A Silent Night-I don't want to get to involved with a multi chap before I leave to Cali...I may post another chap, time and muse permitting. For anyone that doesn't know the name of this song it's called "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner. (Speaking of songs, my friend Melissa Metcalfe just maybe in a video called Country Girl :) Go Mel! Everyone watch Mark Evans video Country Girl if the vid. is released talk of production starts Nov. 11th :)


End file.
